Maelstrom Lucifer!
by Ipputasai-sha Sen'nin
Summary: A new chance at life... A Reincarnation... Born as the son to Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, watch the once considered the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Child of the Prophecy and Savior of this World change the course of the future of the Devil World... Harem-Strong-Intelligent Naruto.
1. Prologue

An endless void…

A place filled with a mix of iridescent colors in every direction…

As if looking through a kaleidoscope…

This is where he found himself.

How he had found himself here was a complete mystery to him?

Hell he barely knew who he is?

The only thing he knew that he had lived a fulfilling life before…

Not the kind which was filled with riches and every desire fulfilled…

No, it was a life full of contradictions, but it was the kind that he knew that he had lived to its full…

And above all he knew that he had died a peaceful death.

So, was this the afterlife?

If it was then where were his loved ones…?

By the way, who were his loved ones?

Or even his enemies?

He simply couldn't remember a thing.

He couldn't even remember how long he was he sitting at this same exact spot…

ROOOAAAARRRRRR!

A massive red Dragon with a horn on its snout and about 100 meters long stood directly in front of him. It was looking at him as if evaluating him and if he was guessing right then the dragon liked what he was sensing.

Like the dragon, he too was judging the behemoth of the beast in front of him and what he was sensing would make any human run in sheer fear, for what he was sensing was a behemoth of endless power and yet he stayed still and had his eyes stare directly into that of the behemoth.

For some reason he felt like he had done something similar before and maybe it was what made it easy to hold his ground against the behemoth, or he was simply that strong to stand against the behemoth…

It is debatable.

It was then he sensed another great power as infinite as the one in front of him…

Slightly shifting his eyes he found the source of that power and to his surprise it happened to a beautiful young woman with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes and is dressed in a black Gothic Lolita style dress…

'What in the world is a Gothic Lolita style?' he wondered…

He was certain that he had never seen nor heard of something like that ever in his life.

He may have taken notice of her, but the big red dragon certainly, or he simply didn't seem to care of her…

There was simply a gap of power in them so big that the red one would barley seem to think of her as a threat.

At the least the red one seemed interested in him and it was as if he was preparing for a fight with him and if it was a fight he wanted then a fight he would get-

'_Not yet!'_

'_That time hasn't come for it as of yet!'_

They appeared by his side without his notice and unlike him, the red dragon and the woman the two were more ghost-like in features.

For some reason he felt a sense of familiarity with those two…

"Who are you?" he questioned.

'_You already know.'_

The one on the right answered with a smile on his face while the one on the left simply nodded…

He did.

A smile blossomed on his lips seeing those two and in doing so he was able to remember his own name.

The other two present there too had sensed the presence by his side and instead of doing anything they just watched on with interest.

'_It is time.'_

What?

It was then he realized that he had started glowing in a golden light…

"What is going on?" he shouted…

But before anyone could respond the world for started to go colorless…

* * *

"WAAHHHH! IT HUUUURRTS!"

The screams of Grayfia Lucifuge shattered the silence of the hospital in which she is currently admitted and the surrounding area.

The reason of her screams was the very reason she was admitted here to begin with…

"OOOOOOOOHH!"

"Eh! Um… I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before…" muttered a really shocked and scared Sirzechs Lucifer as he stood by his wife and Queen's side. Turning to look at the demon maid responsible to look after Grayfia he questioned, "Do you… really think she'll be okay?"

"Of course! Grayfia-sama is completely fine Sirzechs-sama. You are the Lucifer so don't just continue to gape… this much pain would kill a man, but woman are strong and can not only endure it but live through it," answered the demon maid.

"B-But… This is…" Sirzechs tried to say something but stopped as he looked at his wife and look of determination took his face as he spoke directly to her "… You can do it, Grayfia! Yo can do it, my son!"

The name of the child had been discussed a lot over the months of the pregnancy and the name that was in the run is Millicas…

"OOOOOOOOH!" Grayfia screamed as she forced her child to the living world outside her body.

"I can see the head! Just a little more, Grayfia-sama!" the demon maid spoke.

"Do it, Grayfia!" screamed Sirzechs.

"OOOOOOOH!" bellowed Grayfia as she gave a final push with all her strength.

"WAHHH! WAHHHHH!"

The cries of a child reached the ears of the mother and despite of her wary state a smile blossomed on her lips. For the next few minutes a lot of things happened which she barely paid any attention to the going around and her eyes only opened fully when her wailing child was placed next to her.

"I finally get to see you, my son," muttered Grayfia…

The young boy born just minutes ago is a healthy boy with a tuft of crimson red hair the same color as that of his father and fair skin…

Grayfia's hand gently brushed the cheeks of her newborn and the instant her hand brushed his cheeks his wailing stopped and for the first time his eyes opened and any and all wariness washed away… he had the same silver eyes as hers, but unlike hers they were more of pools of silver that seemed infinite and wanted to draw her in just like a whirlpool would… no, not like a whirlpool, but a maelstrom.

"Naruto. Naruto Gremory. That will be you name, my beloved son," spoke Grayfia loud and clear…

By her side Sirzechs simply lifted his brow at the odd choice of name, but as the mother of the now named Naruto Grayfia had every right to name him whatever she wanted and if the toothless smile was anything to go by then Naruto seemed to love his name… the latter was a bit odd.

"Naruto Gremory it is," spoke Sirzechs Lucifer in a firm voice.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!

The evil laughter of a madman, no, a mad-boy echoed the halls of the Gremory castle.

The young boy has short crimson red hair spiked all over and silver eyes. He is dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a white shirt, but if one were to look closely then they would be able to see how rich the material for the clothing is. By looks he seems no older than seven and is a healthy boy too.

He is Naruto Gremory, the son of Sirzechs Lucifer - formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld with the title of 'Lucifer' and known as the 'Crimson Satan' - and Grayfia Lucifuge - the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, the Maid of the Gremory Clan and known as the 'Strongest Queen' and the 'Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation'.

And currently the Strongest Queen was watching the very scene of her son running around the castle with maddening laughter echoing through the halls.

A silver colored eyebrow rose at that wondering as to what was going on…

"Wait, Naruto!"

"Don't you dare run away!?"

"We just want to play, Naruto-chan, so don't run away."

"Yeah, just a little game of 'How fire resistant is Naruto?'"

She didn't have to wait long as an angry horde of villagers came chasing the madman, or rather four angry girls were currently tailing Naruto.

"You will never catch me alive," shouted her son as he continued to dash away.

"Not again," she muttered…

This had been almost a regular thing; Naruto running around the house with someone or something chasing him and the reason for chasing their son was almost always seen on them… she still was trying to figure it out as to where Naruto got the love for pranks.

Naruto loves to prank any and everyone and it also didn't help that he is quite good at it. There is not a single Devil save herself and Lady Gremory… even his father and Lord Gremory weren't spared.

There had never been a quite day in the Gremory household since the birth of Naruto and ever since he turned and started with the pranks a new chaos was born in the house… not like she didn't enjoy it, she actually quite love it.

"So, they are at it again?"

The familiar voice of Venelana Gremory reached her ears and turning around she found the Lady of the house standing right behind her.

"Yes," she replied.

The duo continued to watch as the five run circles around the mansion, sometimes in and sometimes out…

"The name 'Naruto' really suits him… he is like a bringer of Chaos just like a maelstrom is," spoke Venelana…

She simply just nodded at that; there had been quite unrest amongst the members of the clan and others. They believed that a stupid name like Naruto did not suit the son of the Lucifer and many name had been suggested over the years, but she had remained firm on the name she had bestowed on her child and no one dared go against the strongest Queen, especially when she had support of her husband (the Lucifer), Lord and Lady Gremory and Serafall Leviathan… the latter supported because she found the name and the boy to cute and to her liking and had gone to call it 'Love at first sight' much to her annoyance.

"I just hope that the next in line isn't like Naruto," commented Venelana with a slight shudder.

Instinctively her hands gently rubbed her pregnant belly and she started muttering a chant she had devised months ago to see that her second son did not turn out like Naruto.

Don't get her wrong; she loves Naruto, loves him above anyone else, but even she didn't have the patience and stamina to handle two Naruto's running around…

SHUDDER!

That would be a nightmare.

"Oh, looks like the prankster is finally cornered."

Her eyes turned towards Naruto and found him cornered by the very angry and annoyed girls. As his mother she should go to his aid, but she knew that he deserved what was coming… but still will the girls really be able to extract their revenge this time.

As a Devil and one of the strongest in the Underworld she was capable of witnessing the small sphere of paper in Naruto's hand…

"What's he up to?" questioned Venelana…

They didn't have to wait long…

"**Ninja Art: Smoke Bomb Jutsu!**"

The shout of Naruto echoed all over as he slammed the ball in his hand onto the ground and on impact it exploded and released a dense smoke that covered everything around him…

"Muahahaha! The day you all catch me alive is still beyond your grasp… Muahahaha!"

The voice of Naruto echoed through the smoke much to the annoyance of the girls, but when the smoke blew away they were completely stunned to find Naruto nowhere in sight…

"W-Well that is new," muttered a surprised Venelana.

Yeah, it was new, but for some reason she got a bad feeling of this…

* * *

"He is so small," muttered Naruto as his eyes lay on his newly born younger brother.

"Yeah, Millicas is small! Really, really small!" said Rias as she stood next to Naruto.

"He is a newborn and all newborns are small," spoke Venelana.

"EH! Really? Was I small too?" both the children asked at the same time as they looked at their mothers.

"Yes, you were…" replied Venelana and Grayfia at the same time…

"You were even smaller if I remember correctly," added Grayfia as she looked at Naruto whose face dawned with the look of horror.

"Naru-chan was smaller than Millicas-chan… hehehe!" giggled Rias as she spoke looking at Naruto.

The look of horror on the boy's face turned more horrified and red with embarrassment…

"Say, say O-kā-sama, Grayfia-nē-sama …" Rias said with a look of interest on her face "… when Naru-chan and I too have a child, will he or she also be small as Millicas-chan?"

Grayfia and Venelana stared dumbly at Rias, not knowing how to answer something like that…

Meanwhile Naruto's face had turned completely red in embarrassment and more horrified if it was possible.

* * *

A Great War was taking place within the walls of the Sitri castle…

A War so great that it was going to rock the foundation of their very world…

The victor of the War would decide the future events…

A War between Silver and Violet…

STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!

It was the War between children…

To be precise, a War between a real child and a child-like adult…

"Give up, Naru-tan! There is no way you can win against me, the Maō Shōjo (Satan Girl)!" commented Serafall Leviathan with a gleeful look on her face.

"No way! Naruto Gremory never gives up!" spoke the eight year old Naruto Gremory with a look of grim determination "… You are going down, Serafall-onē-san!"

There was no way either of them going to give up for the price was too big for either of them to lose.

"Nothing's fair in love and war!" muttered Naruto as he remembered the words of Surtr Second.

"What's that, Naru-tan?" questioned Serafall…

Naruto didn't reply in a verbal way, rather did so by action…

GROPE!

"Eh!" a surprised Serafall squeaked as her eyes slightly widened at the surprise of Naruto going on and gently groping her left bosom.

"It didn't work," muttered Naruto… he had seen the eyes close or sometimes twitch in annoyance of his mother when his father played with his mother's boobs. Maybe he needed to something more…

GROOOOPE!

"AAAH~~" a moan escaped the lips of Serafall as this time Naruto used both his hands to grope both her bosoms… or to be more precise, tried to smash them hard with his palm.

"I win! I win!" exclaimed Naruto in extreme happiness as Serafall blinked as he squeezed them both and put force in his squeeze.

"That's cheating, Naru-tan!" spoke Serafall.

"Nope, it isn't! Surtr thought me that everything is fair in love and war, and this was our Staring War," replied Naruto with a very big smile blooming on his face.

"Muu~~" uttered Serafall in a defeated tone "… I guess you win the prize."

Slowly their heads turned to the side where a very scared and horrified Sona Sitri was tied down on a chair… neither liked how Sona had started to completely focus into her books and was getting more and more serious with day-to-day life and so they had taken upon themselves to see her back to the fun-side.

It was for this reason that Serafall Leviathan and Naruto Gremory were having a staring contest and seeing that Sona wasn't going with their plan they had to see that she did so and so had her tied down to the chair.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" questioned Sirzechs Lucifer as his blue-green eyes stared into the silver eyes of his ten year old son.

"Indeed I am!" exclaimed a very excited Naruto as he took on a fighting stance.

"Then, let's begin!" said Sirzechs…

Just as those words left the lips of Sirzechs, Naruto charged his father with everything he got.

Most Devils relied on magical skills and it was truer for those of pure linage and such a majority of the pureblood devils are wizard type.

Sirzechs Lucifer was no different from the rest and is a wizard type, but that did not mean that he isn't good at hand-to-hand combat and so he easily blocked the overhead jump kick from his son… Naruto was more into hand-to-hand combat than using spells. Holding onto Naruto's leg that he caught, he flung his son at some distance…

"You'll have to do better than that," spoke Sirzechs as Naruto steadied himself on his feet.

"I guess, I will have to," replied Naruto with a big grin stretching his lips and with that charged Sirzechs with new found vigor.

And from there on began the intense hand-to-hand combat, or at least Naruto was going at it with full intensity while Sirzechs simply defended or backhanded the moves of Naruto slapping him away at some distance.

Even though Sirzechs easily handled the many barrages and combos from his son it was clear that with each passing move his son was improving on the fly and what made it worse was Naruto was completely unpredictable… at first glance one would sat there was no flow in his attack, but if you were to look closely then you would be able to find a flow. He is not one of the Four Great Satans and given the title of 'Lucifer' for show and so he was quick to predict the flow, but Naruto was quick to adapt and changed his movement…

CLAMP!

A sky-drop spinning kick to the temple of Sirzechs was blocked by the Satan in his firm grip and before Naruto could react or follow up the younger Devil found himself flung across the yard…

THUD!

The young Devil went onto crash into a nearby wall and the force behind his throw had him break through the wall…

But something as a crash through a wall wasn't going to stop Naruto and the young Devil was quick to stand up and as he stood half a dozen of orbs of Demonic Energy and the size of oranges formed around him. Pushing his right hand in the direction of his father the orbs around him rushed at the Satan…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Magic Bullet, one of the basic techniques taught to all Devils and one of the easiest to learn. The technique involves formation of a sphere of one's own Demonic Energy which when shot forth on impact brings forth an offensive energy blast. Even if it is one of the basic techniques, it is still considered a powerful technique, especially when wielded by those with high level of Demonic power and Naruto Gremory felt into such a category.

'He is really growing at a rate that I can no longer perceive,' thought Sirzechs as he eyed the blast radius of those Magic Bullets… none of those attacks had touched him nor were he even in their blast radius as he had with ease deflected them away.

!

Sirzechs danger senses suddenly kicked in and he quickly avoided the incoming attack from Naruto, but he hadn't completely been able to avoid it as his left sleeve was grazed by Naruto's attack and it was disintegrated to nothingness…

The Power of Destruction - a type of demonic energy that grants the user explosive attack power to annihilate things – it is the power that Sirzechs inherited from his mother who was formerly from Bael Clan from where the power originated and through him it was passed onto Naruto.

But to find Naruto compress a large amount of Power of Destruction in his right hand and was thrust as at him as if a spear…

"That's deadly…" muttered Sirzechs… he didn't think that even he could remain unscathed in his current state.

Naruto couldn't hold that much amount of Demonic Energy compressed for long and so it whizzed away the second after he was able to gaze his father…

SLAM!

And before Naruto could react his father's feet connected with his mid-torso and send him flying…

"You really have grown into quite a Devil, so I guess I should take this a bit serious too," spoke Sirzechs and was awarded with a big grin from Naruto…

Naruto was one of the few Devils that had been graced by great power since birth and over the years it had become quite easy to see that it was not just power that he possessed, but immense talent too. At the mere age of ten he was considered as a once in a century genius. Some had even gone onto refer to him as the Second Coming of Sirzechs Lucifer, his father. Then the fact that he had come to inherit the Power of Destruction, a hereditary power which coursed through the line of Bael Clan with only Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory and Naruto Gremory inheriting it outside of the clan and that to because as the former two are the children of Venelana Gremory who was Venelana Bael before marriage and the latter inheriting it from Sirzechs.

"I am not done yet," replied Naruto as a magic circle formed in front of his outstretched right palm and a dozen of orbs the size of basketballs made of the Power of Destruction shot at Sirzechs.

!

For the first time in the entire fight was Sirzechs actually forced to move and it was not because of the strength of the move, but rather because of its unpredictability. The orbs that Naruto had conjured did not pack as much as power as that stabbing attack did, rather it was the orbs unpredictability and control that Naruto held over them had Sirzechs force into movement.

'You truly have grown, Naruto!' applauded Sirzechs mentally as he unleashed a bit of his true power and within the next seconds all the orbs advancing towards him simply vanished.

* * *

"Why do I have to dress up?" questioned a very irritated Naruto.

"Because we are heading for a very important meeting and it is necessary that you be at your best," commented Grayfia as she straightened her son's clothing.

"I am always at my best," commented Naruto with a smug look on his face…

SHIVER!

Naruto's smug look quickly turned into that of horror as a single look from his mother made him shut up.

"You will behave," spoke Grayfia in a strict tone and was pleased to see Naruto nod in understanding…

A lot had happened in the past twelve years since Naruto had graced the lives of her, Sirzechs and the Gremory family and it had literally changed their worlds in a more positive way. He along with Rias had become the new stars of the Gremory family and helped bridge the small gaps in between the family… Naruto is also responsible to bridging the gaps between the Gremory clan and some other big clans whom they had a bad relationship with. She didn't know how to put it, but Naruto had a certain kind of ability that attracted people to him and has sort of an amazing charisma that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better… Sirzechs jokingly called it a 'unique power' that Naruto seemed to be in possession even by the Gremory standards.

But everything wasn't as okay as Grayfia wanted it to be. Naruto is the first born of her and Sirzechs the Lucifer and thus had become the target of their enemies and the Devils that opposed the current Devil system. So far they had seen that no enemy reached Naruto, but they knew that one day they were going to fail to completely block them and it happened a year back. They had got news that their youngest son was being targeted and as such had concentrated all their power in protecting Millicas and thus the security of Naruto had slackened and the intruders made use of it and attacked him… When the news reached the ears of Sirzechs she had first time in years since the war had seen Sirzechs that angry, so much so that she was certain that even people at the other end of the Underworld had felt their Lucifer's anger.

"At least tell me where we are going?" questioned Naruto… as far as he knew there was no official party he had heard of.

"To the main house of the Agares Clan," was the reply of Grayfia.

* * *

"So, are you ready for your big day?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Indeed I am! This will bring one step closer to you!" replied Naruto… it is his dream to one day surpass his father and become the greatest and strongest Devil.

"So, have you decided on what kind of members you would want on your peerage?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Indeed! Not only they have to be awesome, but they also have to have big boobs- YOUCH!"

A fist planted on Naruto's head courtesy of a very annoyed Grayfia…

"Please behave, Naruto-kun! You are representing the next generation of Gremory family and are the son of the Lucifer; such uncouth behavior does not suit you," spoke Grayfia…

"B-But if I don't get the big ones someone else might get them," replied Naruto with a dreadful look.

TWITCH!

Grayfia was really regretting having sent Naruto to the human world where he had picked some habits that did not suit the heir-in-line of the Gremory clan.

"Now Naruto, a peerage is more important and getting a team full of big ones will not help your cause…" spoke Sirzechs in a serious tone.

Grayfia nodded at that and was happy to know that her husband was actually good for something…

But Sirzechs wasn't finished as he continued "… you have to have variety in your peerage and so you have to not only go for the big ones, but also the small and medium sized ones. You should also look for a variety in height and also in personality… you definitely got to have one of those tsundere type, bookworm type and shy types in your peerage. Only then can you say that you have a true ha-peerage."

"Yeah! You are right, O-tō-san! Thank you for the advice!" replied Naruto with great enthusiasm and deep gratitude.

SHIVER!

The father-son duo started shivering, not only in fright but also at the sudden cold that seemed to descend around them. Slowly they turned to face the third member of their little family and what they saw made them shiver more… an angry Grayfia was never a good sign.

* * *

"So, finally the day has come, huh…" commented Ajuka Beelzebub as his eyes looked at the Lucifer family standing in front of him and then his eyes trained on the oldest son of his childhood friend and rival "… I had been waiting for a long time for this day to come."

"I was too, Beelzebub-sama," replied Naruto Gremory.

"Eh!"

He was simply lost for words; he was in no means seeing a well behaved Naruto Gremory as such a thing simply did not exist…

'This has to be an illusion! Some kind of trap by The Chaos Bringer!'

He quickly flared his power to search for any illusions or traps which was simply impossible to not be noticed by the Lucifer family…

"See, even he finds me acting like that completely unlike me… Hell, he even thinks I am up to something."

The voice of Naruto caught his attention and seeing the boy's eyes directed in the direction of Grayfia the entire situation…

'Naruto must have probably angered Grayfia…'

His eye then shifted towards his rival and was surprised to find him staying out of the mother-son confrontation…

'… and by looks Sirzechs too seemed to have aggravated Grayfia further.'

No one would expect the family of the Lucifer to be like this… a father who had his childish moments, a strict mother who wanted everything perfect but failed at it and a son who was more trouble than he looked…

'I really hope that young Millicas don't turn out like his elder brother did. That will be the end of any peace in the Underworld.'

The young child in question was silently sitting in the embrace of his father and intently seemed to watch his mother lecture his older brother about customs, etiquette and positions.

...

Finally the long lecture from Grayfia had come to an end and he had finally got the Lucifer family into the room where the procedure for a High Class Devil to obtain the Evil Pieces.

There in the middle of the room was a large and intricate magical circle and in the midst of the circle were floating a set of chess pieces…

"You know what to do, don't you?" he questioned as his eyes turned to Naruto.

The redhead just nodded and walked into the circle and stood right in front of the king piece…

"It begins…" he muttered as he watched Naruto flared his demonic power and brought it forth connecting it to the king.

!*%(#)!^^#_$%!(_#)!}:|||||?{)^#^)+|$!

The demonic words flowed out of the lips of Naruto in the form of music and the ritual truly began to have the chess pieces go through a transformation and become the Evil Pieces.

It wasn't a long process, but to those watching it felt like an eternity and with each passing moments their eyes continued to widen…

'Interesting!'

He knew that Naruto Gremory was a strong child and had a potential to become truly great, but he was certainly not expecting to something this grand…

'Now I am really looking forward to his growth and the peerage he will have overtime.'

* * *

A smile bloomed on the face of the sixteen year old Naruto Gremory as the events of last night…

It had been one hectic night where he had been literally pushed beyond his limits, but the end result was him gaining another peerage member.

It had only been a about a year since he had received the Evil Pieces, but the fact that so far he had only gained two members to his peerage and they had been with him from before he gained the Evil Pieces. A word was going around that he wasn't capable of doing this, but he simply didn't care as he had once told his father that his peerage members were going to be awesome and he was going to stick to it no matter what others believed of him.

So far his peerage member had only consisted of his Queen and Bishop and there were only few words to describe them overall and one of those words is awesome and the third peerage member he gained last night was no different either…the third member had put quite a fight against him last night.

Now that he thought about it he had to report about her to the higher ups as she was more special then he could ever give her credit about…

That was going to be quite a hassle.

He needed to think something about it and do it really fast…

GRIP!

GLOMP!

A pair of hands encircled his neck from behind and a pair of soft and spongy breasts pressed on his back…

"Something on your mind, _nya_?"

He really thought he had gotten used to this, but he guessed he was wrong as his face flushed by the feeling on his back… they just seemed to grow without restriction.

It also didn't help that she smelled really nice

"Just thinking how to tackle the situation that is going to arise when I report about her to the higher ups," he replied after taking a calming breath and turning to face his Bishop and the oldest member of his peerage.

"Do you really have to report about her so quick, _nya_?" questioned Kuroka with a distasteful look on her face… she knew what he would answer and so when he simply replied by a small nod she looked annoyed.

He as the son of the Lucifer and the heir-in-line of the Gremory clan had quite a number of responsibilities and he couldn't try to hide the abilities of his newly instated Rook as that would bring a lot of problem to not only him but also his family…

"So, do you have anything in mind to see her safe, _nya_?" questioned Kuroka.

"I do. But that's going to see the four of us not returning to the Underworld for at least a few months," he replied.

Chances of his Rook being attacked was quite high as the enemy faction wouldn't want someone of her power being a Devil and most importantly certainly wouldn't want her to be in the peerage of the son of the Lucifer and that included some Devils too.

"So we are going to be on the run you mean, _nya_…" spoke Kuroka as suddenly her eyes started to twinkle as she added "… so that means we are going to have a lot of time to make b-"

"Oh, how is she doing now?" he suddenly questioned… there was no way he was letting this discussion gravitate towards that discussion.

"She is completely fine."

Instead of Kuroka answering the question it was his Queen Mirajane Strauss that answered the question.

Turning to the side he found his Queen walking towards them alongside his newly reincarnated Rook…

As always his Mirajane seemed to be twitching seeing Kuroka clinging onto him while the newly reincarnated Rook Akitsu looked on with a neutral face.

Seeing his eyes on her Akitsu spoke up, "Ah… I am… fine."

There was quite a bit of pause between her words…

"Ah… Thank you!" added Akitsu with a bigger pause then before.

All he did was smile at her thanks which wasn't something he wanted, but he understood why she thanked him…

He had never experienced the feeling of never being wanted by anyone and yet for some odd reason he could understand the pain must have gone through and just how much it must mean for her to be accepted by him…

It was truly strange.

* * *

SHIVER!

"Something wrong, kaichō?" questioned Shinra Tsubaki at witnessing her King suddenly shiver.

"I have a very bad premonition," replied a slightly pale Sona Sitri.

The duo of the King and Queen were currently at the Student Council's room in Kuō Academy…

"And what could be this premonition? Will it put Kuō Academy in any danger?" questioned Tsubaki… to have her King go pale usually meant really bad things.

They also happened to be the President and Vice-President of the Student Council of Kuō Academy and such were not only responsible for running the student body and various events, but as Devils are also responsible for the safety of Kuō Academy.

"_He_ is coming to Kuō," was the reply of Sona.

It wasn't specific but Tsubaki understood and even her face paled…

It was a threat that no one but Grayfia-sama could deal with.

* * *

"So, this is Kuō Academy," muttered Naruto Gremory as he stood outside the gates of Kuō Academy.

He wasn't alone though as with him is his peerage…

Queen - Mirajane Strauss

Rook - Akitsu

Bishop - Kuroka

Knight - Yukikaze Panettone (Mutated)

As it was time for students to make their way back home from school, he and his peerage members were currently the centre of attraction. Being a school whose majority of the population is females it was no wonder that he is the centre of attraction of most of the girls… there were few who had their eyes on his peerage. As for the boys, they were stupidly ogling his peerage while cursing him at the same time and among them were three who were not only ogling but also drooling…

'I want to gouge out their eyes and then beat them to a bloody pulp,' he thought as his eyes shifted to look at those three.

He was pleased to find the three shivering and quickly averting their eyes as his cold gaze stared at them…

!

'That power! A Sacred gear! And a Dragon-type at that,' thought Naruto as he tried to search deeper for the power the brown-haired pervert seemed to hold…

He couldn't get of the feeling that it felt quite familiar…

"Something wrong?" questioned Mirajane looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Nothing!" he replied.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet up with Rias-sama and Sona-sama," spoke Mirajane.

"Let's go! I am quite eager to meet the friends of Naruto-sama's friends, de gozaru," commented Yukikaze.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go! I want to meet up with Shirone, _nya_!" exclaimed a very happy Kuroka.

* * *

**Inspired by '****Naruto the****Twin Tails' by 'fairy tail dragon slayer'… but as you must have read that it is nothing like the story, rather it is completely different.**

**Naruto is the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest couple…**

**Naruto's peerage:**

**Queen - Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**

**Rook - Akitsu (Sekirei)**

**Bishop - Kuroka (High School DxD)**

**Knight - Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days)**

**Feel free to suggest other peerage members and also their peerage rank… it can even be a character from High School DxD.**

**On note, should the peerage of Rias and Sona remain the same as cannon or should there be changes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Kuō

**Naruto's peerage:**

**Queen - Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**

**Rook - Akitsu (Sekirei)**

**Bishop - Kuroka (High School DxD)**

**Knight - Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days)**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, neither too hot nor humid…

Gentle winds blew keeping the temperature rise calm…

The sky was filled with chirping of birds…

Tree and plants seemed to have been renewed with life…

All around people merrily walked to their day-to-day work…

Some were even humming beautiful tones to add to the serenity of the day…

And yet down the road walked one individual with his head hung low and a depressed aura all around him…

So it was no wonder that individual gained the attention of most of the crowds that he passed by…

He wasn't the only one gaining the attention though…

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

The scream of the redhead pierced through the calm and serene morning…

* * *

"Introduce yourselves!" the teacher spoke and made way for the new transfer student to take the spot.

Buzz was going around the academy since the morning about new transfer students joining Kuō Academy. It was rare for the academy to have any transfer students and the news spoke of not one but four students was certain to create quite a buzz and it did…

And the buzz did come true…

"Hello everybody, I am Mirajane Strauss. From toady onwards I will a part of class 3C. I hope we can all get along."

Mirajane received a gentle applaud as the students of class 3C welcomed her to the class…

The student ratio of Kuō Academy tilted completely in the favor of girls as a couple of years back the academy was an all girls' academy and thus the third year had a very few number of boys…

Class 3C happened to be void of any male student…

At least until now…

"Yo! I am Naruto Gremory! Pleased to meet you all!"

Naruto didn't receive the same kind of applaud and welcome as Mirajane received…

Not because the girls didn't like the idea of a boy attending class with them nor was he irritating to the eyes, rather he was far pleasing and handsome with his spiky and shaggy red hair, a handsome face and deep silver eyes that seemed to literally suck the girls in…

And yet he wasn't receiving the welcome as Mirajane, simply because all eyes turned from him to Rias Gremory and back to him…

"They have the same last name," one of the girls muttered.

"Are they related? Or is it just coincident?" muttered another girl.

"They look a lot alike you know," commented another girl.

"Are they twins?" wondered another girl out loud.

All eyes focused on Naruto, even that of the teacher as everyone that was eager to know about it…

They certainly weren't going to get any answers from the mysteriously smiling Rias Gremory.

Seeing all eyes trained on him he answered with a twitching eyebrow, "Yes I and Rias-nē are related. And no we are not twins."

The buzz was just further ignited knowing that Naruto Gremory is related to the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuō Academy's Two Great Ladies and he just called her Rias-nē…

At the very moment four other students too were being introduced to their respective classes…

Akitsu and Yukikaze Panettone in class 3D…

To put it short, Naruto Gremory and his peerage had started attending Kuō Academy as students…

The exception being Kuroka as she was the age of university student, but somehow she had wriggled her way out from attending the University as a student…

How did it come to this?

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_The old school building house to the Occult Research Club clubroom was currently holding more members than it had in years since the building had stopped being used as a dormitory. This abandoned dormitory was secured through the school's resources and is being used as the base for ORC and devil related works by Rias Gremory and her peerage to prevent scrutiny from other students._

_At moment the ORC clubroom not only occupied by Rias Gremory and her peerage, but was currently hosting Naruto Gremory and his peerage being the surprise guests._

_Pair of blue-green eyes continued to stare menacingly into a pair of silver eyes that were currently busy avoiding the menacing stare…_

_Even though Rias and Naruto are Aunt and Nephew by relation they looked nothing like it as only a few months separated them in age and they were more or less raised as brother and sister…_

_But their relationship was not what mattered now, what mattered was that she was annoyed at Naruto really, really annoyed. The reasons for her annoyance were many and one of the most obvious being she and two of her peerage members were shrouded in variety of bright colors…_

"_Six months! It has been Six Months since we lost contact with you and in those four months even you decided to not have any contact with any of us…" she spoke in a silent tone_

_And then it was as if the storm erupted as she tried to shred him apart verbally "… DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF PANIC YOU CAUSED BACK HOME AND HOW WORRIED ALL OF US WERE? HOW WORRIED I WAS? AND ALL YOU DID TO QUELL OUR WORRIES WAS A SINGLE LETTER BEFORE YOU PULLED THE DISAPPEARANCE ACT ON US? WHAT IN THE SATANS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?"_

"_Ah… Sorry…"_

_Her words stopped in her mouth and her anger quelled down as her eyes looked at the young woman because of whom Naruto had pulled the disappearing act…_

_The letter had been short, but informative enough for them to understand why Naruto had decided to pull on a disappearing act… though it didn't mean that it stopped them from worrying about him._

"_You must be Akitsu-san…" she spoke and seeing the brown haired girl nod she continued with a small smile on her face "… it isn't your fault, Akitsu-san. Naruto had the right reasons for what he did-"_

"_And yet you yell at me," butted in Naruto._

_GLARE!_

_It was enough to shut Naruto's lips…_

"… _but we wished that Naruto had at least kept us updated about what he was doing instead of us learning about his whereabouts from some very dangerous rumors floating around…"_

_GLAAARE!_

_Her eyes turned deep red as she truly glared at her nephew…_

"_Fighting a horde of European Monsters, a full grown Sprite Dragon and even The Strongest Exorcist of the Church Dulio Gesualdo…"_

_Her anger was clear in a voice and so was her worry clear on her face at how pale she had become…_

"… _WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?"_

"_Well, you see-"_

_She cut him off as she continued speaking, "And if that isn't enough, rumors of you going up against one of the Ten Seraph Metatron and even the chief deity of Norse mythology and leader of the Gods of Asgard Odin."_

_Her heart stopped for a second seeing Naruto try to not meet her eyes…_

"_Please tell me those rumors are nothing but rumors," she literally pleaded._

"_Well, I certainly didn't fight either of them…" replied Naruto and her heart really sank at that as her face turned completely pale._

_Naruto seemed to notice her state and so decided to clarify things "… it's just that Metatron and I hold same interest and just bumped into each other and I met Odin when I happened to be in Asgard… he is a really cool old man."_

"_Indeed you would think of that old God was cool… he is nothing but a pervert like you after all," muttered Mirajane in a very annoyed tone._

"_Huh?" was the only word that left the lips of Rias._

_She was confused, completely and utterly and so were Himejima Akeno and Kiba Yūto…_

"_Yeah! I never would have guessed a God to be such a pervert. Seriously, flipping our skirts, smacking our rears and commenting about our breasts…" spoke Kuroka and as she mentioned the acts that the God Odin pulled on them she actually turned around a couple of times in fear that somehow the God would come here and continue with his perverted antics "… only Naruto-kun has rights to do that, nya."_

_Blush!_

_Quite a few faces blushed at the statement of Kuroka, but no one reprimanded her… even she was blushing. _

"_And even though we fought neither the Seraph Metatron nor the God Odin, but even we could tell that it would be foolish to fight those two… their powers were on a completely different level than ours," added Kuroka as she composed herself… coming from Kuroka that really meant something. _

"_At least Sun Wukong was a decent man, de gozaru," spoke Yukikaze Panettone._

'_Sun Wukong - The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha!' he mind instinctively came up with the name._

"_We learned loads from him, nya," added Kuroka with a big smile._

"_Yeah! He was great help," further added Naruto._

_She couldn't keep track of what was going on anymore._

"_At least the goddess Athena stayed true to the 'Gods and Devils are the enemies of each other'," commented Mirajane._

"_Athena, as in the Greek Goddess?" she questioned…_

_It just couldn't be her…_

_There simply was no way._

"_Yep, that's the one, nya…" replied Kuroka much to her horror "… though she seemed really pissed off for some reason."_

"_You still haven't told us the reason behind why she seemed so angry?" questioned Mirajane._

'_What the hell did Naruto do?' she wondered._

"_Ah… Naruto-sama stripped goddess Athena…" commented Akitsu out of the blue._

_All eyes in the room turned towards Akitsu for the moment wondering whether she was joking or not, but seeing no reaction on the girls face all eyes turned to Naruto…_

"_Y-You did not?" the words left the lips of Mirajane as she glared at Naruto…_

_Yukikaze was completely shocked by the revelation…_

_Kuroka simply seemed amused by it…_

_Akeno seemed to be holding back her perverted side…_

_Kiba did a face palm…_

_As for her, she just didn't understand what to make of the situation…_

_Her mind had actually stopped working at those words._

"_W-Well… The thing was… I was practicing for my new super-duper awesome move… and while practicing it Athena suddenly appeared in path of my move… and well… she was stripped of her clothes…" he answered._

_A thick blanket of silence spread over all present and that included Naruto's peerage with the exception of Akitsu to her surprise… apparently even they didn't seem to know of that._

_Even she didn't know what to say about that…_

"_That's the Naruto we know, nya… not even sparing the Goddesses from his perverse self," commented Kuroka with a joyful look…_

_Only Kuroka could find something like that amusing._

_She didn't…_

"_W-W-WH-WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU UP TO FOR THE PAST FOUR MONTHS?"_

_That was the only question her mind could form and she literally shouted it in his face…_

"_W-Well, I was-"_

_FLASH!_

_The Transportation Circle in the room flared and the third member of peerage arrived in a flash…_

"_The pervert's in trouble. A Fallen Angel h… ARGH!"_

_Her Rooks voice died down and her eyes widened as a flying missile glomped her and tackled her to the ground…_

"_My dear Shirone, nya~~"_

_And that missile happened to be Rook's older sister and Naruto's Bishop, Kuroka._

_Her twitching eyes turned to look at Naruto…_

"_Hey, don't look at me like that? That's the elder sister showing her sisterly love towards her younger sibling…" replied Naruto._

_A twitch mark developed on her forehead…_

"_You never let me do it these days," and Naruto added further._

_And then it came, the one she feared above else…_

"_S-Shut up! We are grownups! So we should behave like grownups!" she quickly replied as she averted his eyes…_

_Seriously, why did Naruto was so good with the Puppy Dog Eye technique?_

_It was something that should only work with girls…_

_COUGH! COUGH!_

_Her eyes along with that of all others turned towards Kiba Yūto…_

"_We have a problem, buchō," said Yūto._

_Instinctively her eyes turned towards where Shirone and Kuroka were a few seconds ago and was surprised to not find them in their place and seeing the door to the room open she knew that Shirone had made a run for it and Kuroka had followed her…_

_Yep, they did have a problem!_

"_Not that…" spoke Kiba "… it's about Hyōdō Issei-kun. Remember?"_

"_Oh!"_

_She had completely forgotten about her newly reincarnated Pawn in the midst of meeting with Naruto after so long and everything she had heard about it…_

* * *

"_Hoh! So Rias is the one who reincarnated that boy!" he spoke as he watched from some distance as Rias went onto confront the Fallen Angel that attacked her newly reincarnated Pawn…_

_It was matter of her peerage and she was the one who was in charge of this particularly territory belonging to the Gremory Clan and as such he and his peerage had decided to remain in the background. _

"_Is he special?" questioned Mirajane._

"_Ah… He wields a Sacred Gear," answered Akitsu in his stead…_

'_Her Sacred Gear must have felt the Sacred Gear within the pervert,' his mind came up to the conclusion._

"_It is a Sacred Gear…" he replied "… but he has yet to awaken the Sacred Gear it seems."_

"_Eh!" was all Akitsu could say._

"_In other words, the Sacred Gear is still dormant and as such he is your average Devil…" he added._

"_Boring…" was the one word reply of Akitsu._

"_Maybe, but he is going to be powerful in the coming future," he replied._

"_And what makes you say that?" questioned Mirajane… a Sacred Gear simply never determined the power of the wielder._

"_Because that's no ordinary Sacred Gear; that's a Dragon-type and a Longinus to boot," he replied._

_Two pair of eyes widened at his reply…_

_There were only two type of Dragon-type Sacred Gears that were considered as one of the thirteen Longinus; one is the Divine Dividing which has the spirit of Albion sealed inside it and the other is Boosted Gear which has the spirit of Ddraig sealed in it. The current wielder of the Longinus Divine Dividing happened to be Vali Lucifer and so that left the Boosted Gear…_

'_Who would have thought that I would come across the wielders of those two Sacred Gears in a matter of few months…' he couldn't help but wonder…_

_But above all…_

'_For Rias-__nē _to gain a Longinus user in her peerage… This is going to turn interesting!'

* * *

_With him, Rias, Mirajane and Akeno working on the __wounds of Hyōdō Issei it didn't take much long to heal the boy and with him healed he was deposited back to his home with a note from Rias… it stopped Rias from taking any drastic measures to heal the boys wounds._

_With their job done he, Rias and their groups quickly headed back to the ORC clubroom…_

_The only ones currently back at the clubroom were Shirone, Kuroka and Yukikaze and with Kuroka and Shirone being in the same room Rias was really worried about her young Rook._

_He had left behind Yukikaze with the sole reason to keep an eye on Kuroka, so that overexcited cat didn't go overboard with her love for Shirone… no one could control the cat, but at least he was certain that Yukkī would try to hold her back._

_It didn't take long for them to return back to the clubroom; transportation circles were simply best when it came to going from one place to another. But returning to the clubroom the sight that greeted them made his face turn pale…_

_There tied by a rope in the middle of the room was Kuroka with Yukikaze at one corner trembling in fear…_

'_Shit! I am doomed!' he thought as his eyes lay on the face of the person behind the situation of his peerage._

_He had to make a run for it…_

_Or else he was simply a goner…_

"_You are not running away anywhere, Naruto Gremory!"_

_The cold voice of the one behind the coldness penetrating the clubroom and his soul reached his and before he could activate his Transportation Circle magical ropes appeared around him, bound him and dragged him to his captor…_

"_I am so dead…" he couldn't help but mutter._

_Silver eyes as cold as hell stared into his silver ones and spoke, "That you are, you utterly imbecile son."_

_GULP!_

"_B-But kā-san-"_

"_No buts…" the cold voice of Grayfia spoke as she glared at him._

_He was quickly joined by a bound Kuroka (who were already bound to begin with) and Mirajane…_

_His remaining peerage had already scooted in one corner away from Grayfia Lucifuge that currently had him their King, Mirajane the Queen and Kuroka the Rooks bound and under her thumb… this were the very three that they had fearlessly fought off a Goddess._

_They seemed like that they wanted to help, but the sheer terror they must feeling seeing an angry Grayfia Lucifuge for the first time in life was sure to get over their response senses…_

_His kā-san is just that awesome badass devil that no one could defy…_

_She even had the current Lucifer trembling in fear when she was angered and that was no easy feat._

"_Now, if you ever want me to think of releasing you, Kuroka and Mirajane out your bound then I hope you have a good explanation of your various exploits you undertook over the six months that I have seemingly heard floating around," spoke Grayfia as her eyes drilled hole into his._

_Gulp!  
_

_He was doomed!_

_There was no way was he going to be able to explain the reason behind his many exploits, of which most simply had no reason to begin with…_

* * *

**Present…**

It all came down to him being unable to give any answer to the simple query of his mother that he was forced to join Kuō Academy as this is his punishment… after all there are not very thing that could faze Naruto Gremory and school just happened to be one of the things that could.

School to him was nothing but a prison that cut of his wings…

He was after all an adventurer at heart and for that reason he had put his utmost effort in his school work back home and in doing so had actually graduated from the school back home at a very young age and had almost come close to breaking the record of Ajuka Beelzebub (Astaroth) of being the youngest to graduated from the academy back home. It had made him hail as a genius.

Being called Genius had mattered little to him as he as all he did so was to free him away from the hell that was school and he had succeeded…

But never even in his nightmare had he visualized him to return back to school and certainly not one in the human world…

But it happened and his mother saw it happen.

Not only would this serve as a punishment to him, but also help his mother keep a tab on him with the help of Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki… it really had become his jail, especially when he found himself in the class with Rias, Sona and Akeno.

He really was trapped.

And he also had got his peerage trapped.

His mother had come down heavily on Kuroka and Mirajane as they too were clearly aware of things and such were currently in a similar boat as him. Akitsu and Yukikaze had been let off easily as they weren't in the know of things, but they had been later lectured about the Devil World and about his standing and importance overall. They had looked at him with disbelief in eyes after the hour's long lecture from his mother; he hadn't been outright with all the truth after all.

Currently he was waiting for the bell to ring and signal for the lunch break as he had lot to plan…

They seemed to be acting as they usually would, but he could clearly feel the smug and satisfaction they were currently feeling seeing him tortured, especially Sona…

He couldn't simply let something like that continue; his reputation was at stake here.

RIIIING!

It did…

The bell finally rang…

But before he could zip out of the class he turned towards the entire class and smile causing quite a pleasing reaction… he seemed to be attraction of the entity of the girls.

But five faces weren't didn't seemed to be pleased by his dashing smile as they knew what came after such a smile and three of the faces had turned slight bit pale…

This was a matter of his reputation and there was very little to stop him on his path from him keeping hold of his awesome reputation…

They had started the war by bringing his mother into play and now it was his turn to play his cards…

* * *

"Oh! That's him!"

"That's Naruto Gremory!"

"He is so handsome!"

"He is like a prince!"

"I think I will fall in love with him!"

"I think I have already fallen in love with him!"

"This is what they call love at first sight!"

"Did you hear that he is that he is related to Gremory-senpai?"

"Yeah! I did!"

"No wonder he is so awesome!"

"I bet they are twins!"

"I so want to date Naruto-senpai!"

"I want to marry Naruto-senpai!"

Everywhere Naruto Gremory went his enhanced hearing easily caught onto the many whispers that seemed to follow him around. Every where he walked girls seemed to pop out, be it from the classroom windows and doors or from bushes; it was like they had been falling him all around.

Fan-girls - the beings that blindly followed around (mostly) good looking and successful people. They existed everywhere. It mattered not if it were the human world or the Underworld or even the Heavens, their existence marked every corner of the living world.

He too was not spared from these beings. He as the son of the Lucifer, heir-in-line of the Gremory Clan, a certified genius, a young and powerful Devil and above all his super good looks had earned him a large number of fan-girls back home. He had his fair share of dealings with his fan-girls over the years and yet never in his life knew how to tackle them; he always had Rias or Mira to deal with them… asking Akeno or Kuroka to help was as simple as giving oneself at the mercy of those fan-girls.

But still to think that he would be peeped-followed on by fan-girls on the very first day to the academy was completely unexpected for him; no humans here knew of who he truly is made it utterly astounding.

"Guess, good looks really do account for everything," he muttered.

"Naruto-kun!"

The voice of Kuroka reached his ears and before he could react to it the missile named glomped him…

GLOMP!

'Ah! This wonderful feeling!'

He simply lost himself every time he felt those marvelous and perfect orbs…

"It is so good to finally meet you after so long, _nya_!" spoke Kuroka as she snuggled more tightly onto his from behind.

"We were together this very morning Kuroka and even walked to _school_ to- Wait! What are you doing here at the school?"

She was supposed to be at school.

"Me being at school is just a minor detail _nya_, so forget it…" spoke Kuroka.

It was anything but minor…

But he wasn't one to care…

On the contrary this made his job of plotting his first move much easier.

He would make them pay for making him join a school…

It didn't just fell like a prison, but it even felt like an eternal one too…

And this just happened to be the first half of the first day…

"Yahoo! Naruto-sama!"

And this time the missile came in the form of Yukikaze Panettone…

BLOP!

'Ah! Yukkī is certainly not behind Kuroka in any means… hers have their dimension and awesomeness of their own.'

To be a part of a human school Yukikaze had to hide her ears and tails and it really irked him… the ears and tails was that which gave Yukkī her unique identity…

'Oh well! She is still drop dead gorgeous and she is mine! MWAHAHA!'

"School seems interesting, _de gozaru_!" commented Yukikaze as she untangled herself from him.

"Eh!"

Maybe he was just mishearing Yukkī because there was no way school could be an interesting place…

"It is. And I am certain that you will love it, Yukkī," spoke Mirajane as she approached them. "It is also a fundamental of life to attend school."

"Yeah, a boring fundamental," commented Kuroka to which the others decided to pay no attention.

He did and was pleased to have Kuroka on his side.

"Ah… I learned a lot," commented Akitsu

A look of utter grimace was plastered on his face as the four started to talk about pros and cons of being at Kuō…

A look that was mirrored by Kuroka…

Seriously, how could anyone think that they could actually have fun at a school?

Silver met yellow…

BLERGH!

And they had their same reaction…

GLARE!

And also were target of the glare of the girls.

COUGH!

His eyes and that of the others turned to look directly at the very stern face Sona Sitri…

"Gremory-san, please refrain from such blatant show of affection; this is a school and not a park," spoke Sona with a cold and stern voice enough to have Azuki and Ayane back off a bit.

Now that he looked around they were indeed the centre of attention and all around everyone seemed to whispering about them.

Sona's eye shifted to look directly at Kuroka as she added, "you are not supposed to be inside Kuō as you are not a part of the student body or staff of Kuō Academy, Kuroka-san, so please refrain from breaching into the school ground… and such uncouth actions."

"Oh, Sona-chan is angry with me, _nya_…" questioned Kuroka as her eyes started to sparkle. "Is it because Sona-chan wishes to do what I am doing and is just waiting for her chance? How ecchi of you Sona-ecchi!"

The face of Sona had twisted into a mask of anger, embarrassment and something more…

It was a face out of a comic book.

He couldn't help as giggles escaped his lips…

!

A potent wave of Demonic Power mixed with deadly killing intent washed over him and he didn't need to be told who the perpetrator behind it is…

* * *

The school had ended quite peacefully then Rias Gremory had imagined it to, which honestly surprised her because sparks were always set when Sona and Naruto in the same place… though she did hear some flying rumors of the confrontation between the two.

But currently she had other things to worry about and that being the perverted eyes of Hyōdō Issei that seemed to be focused on her and Akeno's chest…

She had explained to the boy the situation he was in and the boy had readily accepted his fate when he learned that he could in a sense have his own harem if he could make it to the rank of a High-Class Devil. He even had a Sacred Gear as she imagined, but not the one she had thought he was the wielder of.

And this was why she was wondering whether she had made the right choice or not by reincarnation Issei as a Devil.

But now there was no going back and as such she had to deal with a pervert who had no qualms at openly staring at her and Akeno.

She had nothing against Issei staring at her with perverse eyes nor did she think that Akeno would make a big deal out of it as both were used to this kind of behavior from most males they had come across and someone whose reputation was that of a pervert it was to be expected. But that didn't mean that she had to like it.

Issei did not hold the Sacred Gear she had thought he was housing, but he was still a Sacred Gear user and now reincarnated as her Pawn is the part of her family and her responsibility.

She wondered if she should let him meet up with the other Devils and their peerages, but decided against it; it was better for him to get some experience as a Devil to begin with… though she didn't think that she could stop Naruto and his peerage getting acquainted with Issei.

With things sorted out with Issei she headed back to her home and hope she found it in one piece, because she was currently housing Naruto and his peerage and if they got in the party mood then they turned out to be one of the rowdiest bunch present.

"You are late, Rias!"

Blink!

The one to greet her was certainly not a person she expected to be at her house…

"What are you doing here, Sona?" she couldn't help but question.

"Being the host of the party that you and I are hosting," said Sona.

!

Before her mind could process she was dragged inside the house.

**Welcome!**

**Naruto Gremory…**

**Mirajane Strauss, Kuroka, Akitsu and Yukikaze Panettone…**

"You are late, Rias-nē!" spoke Naruto as he welcomed her into the living room "… a host should never be late to the party."

'What's going on here?' she couldn't help but wonder.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, give Rias-chan some respite…" spoke Kuroka as she came into view dressed in a black party dress (a very rare sight) "… she doesn't even know that she doesn't even know she is hosting a welcoming party for us."

A shade of red adorned her cheek at hearing those words; she had planned out for a welcoming party for Naruto and his peerage, but dealing with her new Pawn had made her completely forget about the party she had intended to host… the brown haired boy and his perverseness was too much to handle for even her.

But she was quick to regain her composure as she spoke out loud, "Then what are we all waiting for…Let's enjoy the party!"

And thus the party got into full swing.

* * *

The party during the night had gone at full swing and everyone present had a hell of fun, even the likes the usually strict Sona or the forgetful Akitsu.

The party continued well into the night and even though they had school the next morning no one seemed to matter as they were all Devils and the night was their garden and it rejuvenated them. They also happened to be physically stronger than humans and thus a night or two without sleep didn't affect them as much as it would to a normal human.

The peerages of Sona and Rias too were present at the party with the exception being Gasper Vladi, Hyōdō Issei and Saji Genshirō… Saji from Sona's peerage had a contract to fulfill that very night and being a recently reincarnated Devil it was best for him to fulfill the contract to increase his ranking and power, while Hyōdō from Rias's too had been recently reincarnated and just today was brought into fold by introducing him to the supernatural world and his status as a newly reincarnated devil and thus was decided to keep him away from the party for tonight as it was best to let him slowly integrate into their world (and no one also wanted to have a pervert like him in a party where there were so many girls) and finally Gasper from Rias's peerage was still sealed away because his very little control over his power (and he too seemed to enjoy his solitude much too Rias's dismay).

He still quite well remembered the shock on the face of most of Sona's peerage (who he happened to be meeting for the first time) when Sona introduced him to them… meeting the son of the Lucifer out of the blue was certainly none of them seemed to have anticipated.

With the party finally dying down around the time it was almost close for the sun to rise in the horizon he had found himself on the rooftop of his new house which he would be staying at while he was in Kuō.

The only ones currently remaining in the house were him, his peerage, Rias, Akeno and Koneko… the latter two had been forced to stay behind by Rias and Kuroka respectively.

The night was the time when those of the Devils race felt the most rejuvenated and powerful and he too was no different. But the allure of the night to him was nothing compared to the allure of the moon and it was in the light of the moon that he felt the most powerful.

Even though born as a Devil to two Pureblood Devils, he always knew that he was different from most of the Devil race, or rather he even though being a Devil felt like he wasn't one.

To begin with he was born with powers far greater a child his age should have already making him stand out amongst the Devil race.

And if that wasn't enough he was even born with skills that weren't natural to Devils; he not only is able to use chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, but was also a natural at Senjutsu made him one of a kind Devil… the ability to use chakra and being natural at usage of Senjutsu was something limited to only a few races and the Devil race certainly wasn't one of them.

And as always he found himself staring at the moon which had for decided to rise around the same time as the sun did…

"There you are, Naruto."

The voice of Rias reached his ears and turning around he found his elder sister figure hovering behind him…

"Watching the moon again?" she questioned.

"Yes!" he spoke and then patting the area next to him he added "… Care to join, Rias-nē."

Within seconds Rias glided herself down to the seat next to him and for once he really cursed himself for allowing himself to join Rias him in his lone time…

Not because he didn't like her company or the likes, rather she happened to be the person he was the most close with as they had spent most of their childhood and early teenage years in the company of the other…

But the reason for him cursing his lack of thought before inviting Rias to join him was not chewing on the state of dress…

Rias was never one to care about her state of her dress while around those she trusted and as such it wasn't odd to for him to see Rias in various state of undress and dress that barely could be called modest… they even continued to bath together while they were children and continued into their early teens. It was only when puberty hit the two that such activities became less and less as he started getting reactions whenever he saw Rias naked or some weird half dressed indecent state, and it didn't help as Rias had hit quite a growth spurt and her womanly features started to grow at an abnormal rate.

The current Rias was the dream of all and any man and that included him too despite their relation and thus her sitting very close next to him in a white shirt that was too tight around her chest and a pair of black panties…

Not the right choice by him.

And such a silence followed as Rias took the seat by him…

"I am surprised that you actually decided to stay behind and join Kuō…" spoke Rias after some minute of silence between the two "… What about your grand adventures? And the many things you wished to learn?"

"I would have loved to be out there, but I don't think kā-san would allow me to gallivant all over the world after my recent escapades," he replied.

"True… but you didn't protest as much as I expected," she replied.

"I know, but I didn't think any of my protest was going to work…" he replied and then his eyes shifted slightly to look at the girl next to him "… and the idea of spending some time with you is a major plus and add Sona and Akeno into the mix and I am certainly not complaining."

CHU!

It was sudden and swift that he had no time to react as the soft and moist lips of Rias kissed his right cheek…

"W-Wh-What are doing, Rias-nē?" he stuttered out the question with a very flustered face.

"Ara, I was touched that you preferred spending time onē-chan than gallivanting all over the world…" she replied with a beautiful smile blooming on her face.

Doki-Doki!

She really could have him react with a single smile…

"B-But you didn't have to k-k-kiss me," he stuttered with a red face.

"Eh! But I thought Naru-chan loved the kisses he got from his Rias-o-nē-chan," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"T-That was when I was a c-child, and now I am a g-grown up man now," he stuttered out.

"Oh, is the big, bad Naru-chan flustered by the kiss of his Rias-o-nē-chan…" she continued in the sing-song voice.

"I-It's nothing like that!" he almost screamed.

Seriously, if there was one woman-girl that could get him this way it unfortunately for him happened to be Rias and it further didn't help that she knew him inside out…

"Ah! I see! You are grown up and so your preferences are grown up too…" she spoke and then turning to look directly at him.

Doki-Doki-Doki-Doki-Doki-Doki…

His heart was beating as if drums were being played by a rock artist.

Slowly with puckered lips she approached him "… I guess that means it has to be a lip kiss."

"W-Wh-What the… ARGH!"

THUD!

It was really good thing that he is a Devil, or the fall from the rooftop would certainly break a few bones in the body of the rooftop…

Twitch!

Veins popped on his forehead as his eyes caught the sight of a giggling face of Rias…

Rias Gremory not only was family, but also happened to be the one he spent most of his time and as such knew about all of his habits, be it good or bad, his weird quirks, his personality and even his likes and dislikes and somewhere along the lines she had started to rile him up and it was always in a sexual manner and the act just now proved that she was still in that funk.

Maybe the idea of staying at Kuō wasn't the best one, as if this continued than he was going to be a pupet in her hands.

"This is so not fair, _-ttebayo_!"

* * *

This was it!

This was going to be his grand opening on his path to becoming the Harem King.

Yesterday he had been asked to come to the Occult Research Club's clubroom by Kiba Yūto and knowing the members of the club he had been quick to make his way to the clubroom alongside the _prince charming_… there was no way he was going to not respond to the call ORC president Rias Gremory… she was one of the hottest and the bustiest babes around. Himejima Akeno also happened to be the member of ORC giving him another reason to go to the club at the call of the president of the club.

It was then that he learned truths that he did not want to believe and yet they made perfect sense. It also explained his new found physical prowess and that what he believed to be a dream was certainly not a dream… he had been killed by his ex-girlfriend _Amano Yūma_ he had been resurrected back to life by Rias Gremory, but not as a human but a Devil.

He also learned last night that _Yūma_-chan happened to be a Fallen Angel and she had decided to date him and later killed him because he was in a possession of something called a Sacred Gear, also known as God's Artifacts are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible.

His Sacred Gear looked like a red gauntlet that covered his left arm and is equipped with a flashy looking object. It looked like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covered the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looked more like a jewel instead of a just a gem. It looked like an item the likes of something Henshin Heroes use.

From there on Rias Gremory went onto explain to him about his status as a Devil and her servant (being the servant to the drop dead gorgeous, sexy and busty Rias Gremory was like a dream to him), about the Evil Pieces thing that reincarnated him as a Devil and that he could truly fulfill his dream of becoming a Harem king if he were to make it to the rank of a High Class Devil and gain an Evil Pieces set of his own… his life was set just learning that much. There were quite a few other things about his life as a Devil that Rias Gremory spoke of, but in consideration of his dream of becoming a Harem King finally having a path and him becoming a servant to Rias Gremory the other things barely mattered.

Today was his true beginning as a Devil and he wanted to make full of it and maybe if he gave it his all as the servant to Rias Gremory he may be given a chance to see those heavenly orbs or even be allowed to touch them…

"Hehehe… Life is so go - Eh!?"

There sitting in the clubroom was not the redhead superhot beauty that he had talked with yesterday, but rather there sitting was a redhead male version of Rias Gremory with a slight difference here and there… the most attention grabbing of which were his silver orbs that happened to be his eyes.

But that aside…

This wasn't happening…

He did not want his soon to be paradise to be lost…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BUCHŌ? WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY BECOME A GUY?"

With the war-cry he rushed towards the _male_-buchō and decided to tackle her in hopes of dispelling whatever magic that seemed to be at work that turned the superhot buchō into the super-handsome guy…

POW!

It was so fast that he could not even see it, but he certainly felt it and was certain that he had broken a bone or two on his face because of it…

THUD!

And the impact with the wall was certain to break a few bones of his body too…

But why was he seeing stars circle around him…

…

…

"Ara, it seems like Ise-kun is regaining consciousness."

He heard the sweet, melodic voice of Himejima Akeno-senpai speak not to him but to someone else and even though he thought he was imagining things he couldn't help but the shrug off the feeling of a slight tone of disappointment in the voice of Himejima-senpai.

He has to be imagining it.

!

'What did Akeno-senpai mean by _regaining_ _consciousness_?' he wondered.

It didn't take long for him to remember, for he was punched to unconsciousness by _male_-buchō…

Wait, he still had to save buchō from whatever magic that had turned her into a guy.

He somehow forced himself to consciousness and the first sight that greeted him was the _male_-buchō and buchō…

Wait! What?

"What's going on? How come there are two Buchō?" he questioned out loud.

"Eh!" was the only reply he got to his question.

Didn't they see the two buchō?

One female and the other male?

!

His eyes glazed over as they caught the sight of four another busty-beauties gathered in the ORC clubroom…

If he wasn't mistaken, three of them were the much talked about new transfer students (there was also talk of a male transfer student, but he paid it no heed) and the fourth woman…

DROOL!

It was a fantasy come true as his eyes took in the sight of the superhot and beautiful cat-girl with black cat ears and twin tails and with a rack about the same size of Rias Gremory…

PUNCH!

* * *

"Did you have to do that, _again_?" a very annoyed Rias Gremory questioned Naruto.

This was the second time in a matter of minutes that Naruto had literally punched the daylights out of Rias's newest servant…

"Well, not my fault that the idiot servantof yours decided to tackle me shouting off some bullshit… I am ok with manly hugs and all, but even I have my limits…" he answered to which a few snickers res ounded through the room "… and I am ok with people looking at the girls, but drooling at their sight and that to in front of me… that's a big No-No."

Naruto's proclamation was bound to get reactions and it did…

"Idiot…" muttered Mirajane has her face turned pink… she really wished her idiotic stopped making some statements like those as they were no good for her health nor that of the others.

Neither Yukkī nor Akitsu knew how to react as this was slightly new to them and the only reaction they showed was the bright red face.

As for Kuroka, the ever playful, easy going, simple minded yet vulgar cat-woman decided to use this opportunity to her own benefit and was quick to latch onto her redhead male from his right and saw that she got his right hand firmly placed in her breast valley (it all happened in a blink of an eye) and in a sensuous tone she whispered into his ears, "That is so sweet of you Naruto, nya (_insert heart_)… but you should rather say _my girls_ than the girls… we are yours after all, nya!"

Even though Kuroka whispered those words into his ears, but she saw to it that her whispers were loud enough for all those in the room to hear…

"Ufufufu… So possessive! I hope '_the girls_'doesn't exclude us, _Naruto-sama_ (_insert heart_)" commented Akeno as she latched onto the left side of Naruto.

"Indeed, it doesn't!" spoke the son of the Lucifer with a goofy grin on his face… getting sandwiched by two smoking hot girls with really big bosoms was one of his many perverted fantasies… now only if the barrier that was called clothes weren't there to obstruct the sexy sandwich.

It was as if his magic responded to his thoughts…

A gust of strong bright red winds roared in the room prompting everyone to take defensive actions as a few magical barriers came to life…

RIP!

But no barrier could contain the winds and as the winds touched a human body it brought on the desired effect that the caster had originally created the spell for…

TEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

SSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"Hihihi… This is paradise…" the perverted giggles of Naruto resounded through the room at the sight of the girls in their birthday suits as his super spell he created some times back vanished all clothes of the girls' bodies…

Shirone had been quite helpful in punching Issei who seemed to once again regaining consciousness out of the room through the window and back to the land unconsciousness, while Kiba Yūto did the honorary thing and simply used the teleportation circle in the room to teleport away.

So that only left the girls and Naruto in the room and thus giving the redhead male a beautiful and sexy sight to view…

Kuroka and Akeno didn't seem to mind their new status and instead they seemed oddly happy and latched more boldly onto the redhead male.

The faces of Yukkī and Akitsu turned bright red, but neither seemed to mind their nakedness, especially considering that the one that seemed to look at them is their master.

"**NARUTO!**"

Rias and Mirajane certainly didn't seem much happy as a dark aura surrounded them…

POW!

It wasn't just those two; Shirone also wasn't happy and showed her displeasure by taking the first shot at the son of the Lucifer.

* * *

"Yo, Sona!" he greeted the young bespectacled Student Council's President.

Like most clubs of Kuō Academy, the Student Council too had activities after school and since it was the regulatory body responsible for the various student activities the Student Council functioned for longer than any other club in the academy.

Currently there could be only counted a dozen or so students present in the academy area and even then they were either heading back home or whatever commitment they had or were finishing off their work to head back home.

The Student Council room was no exception either as the only member remaining in the school is the Student Council's President Sona Sitri.

Gesturing him to take a seat Sona continued with her work of signing papers and from the small glimpse he had gotten of the papers he came to the conclusion that it was probably various papers with requests from various clubs and students that needed her approval. The way she was putting away some and crumpling a few into the dustbin without signing showed that there were a few that she did not approve of… the latter ones that were crumpled and thrown into the dustbin seemed to have irked the ire of Sona for some reason.

He had taken the sofa in the room and decided to relax as the number of papers stacked in front of Sona then he was going to be here for some time.

His assumptions did come right as Sona didn't join him for the next twenty minutes and the first thing she did as she approached him was to shove a paper in his face.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"A contract. Read it and sign," replied Sona.

A contract…

'What was this about?' he wondered, but decided to do as Sona had said.

With each clause he read his eyes started to twitch and by the end of it he really thought of tearing the paper to pieces…

"What's this about?" he questioned in an annoyed voice and with a twitching brow.

"It's a contract to see that you behave while you are in school and so does your peerage," replied Sona.

"But that goes against my freedom and rights…" he complained "… and what's with these clauses? No slacking in attending school or during classes… Seriously taking your studies… No Pranks… Not indulging in any perverted activities during school time and on school grounds… Seeing that the Cat stays out of school grounds during school times... What kind of nonsense is this? I am not signing this!"

"You will…" spoke Sona "… this are the clauses I and Grayfia-sama penned down and seeing as this is your punishment you have no say in it. Just sign it."

"Hell no!"

He was in no way going to sign something so ridiculous.

"I demand for my rights!"

"Grayfia-sama said that you would object and told me that I am allowed to deal with it the way I want…" spoke Sona with a glint in her eyes "… I propose a game. You win and you are free of the clauses."

"And if you win… then?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He was well aware Sona's devious nature and for her to propose a way out for him meant that she had something up her sleeves that would get him trapped in some of her over-the-brain schemes.

"If I win, then you will abide to the clauses and I can cash in a favor from you whenever I want and you will not say no to it-"

"I am off," he said and stood up and decided to make his way out.

He knew Sona was up to something.

"You know you have way out of this…"

The words of Sona stopped him in his tracks as he was about to turn the knob to open the door…

"… and if you walk out now you will have to face the ire of Grayfia-sama."

SHUDDER!

How could he forget that his own mother was behind all these?

"But I guess it's still a bit unfair for you…"

Indeed, it is!

"How about I give you an incentive to go on with the game…"

His eyebrows rose slightly at that…

He was interested in Sona's offer as the girl was all about fair play.

"… Like I can ask a favor of you anytime I want when I win, I will award you a gift that will be of equal value to the kind of request I had in mind."

"So, what's the game?" he questioned as he moved in a flash and was back on the sofa next to Sona.

A smile cracked on Sona's face as she waved her hands and a chess set made its way towards them.

The wide grin adorning his face drained away as his face started turning pale…

A chess game with Sona Sitri was more like a lose-lose situation for her opponent…

She had even gotten her marriage contract annulled by defeating the devil she was contracted to in a chess game…

He had played right into her hands and now there was nothing that was going to stop him from signing the paper and agreeing to one of Sona's wishes.

* * *

**This brings an end to chapter 1…**

**This episode is more about him settling down in Kuō, so don't get disappointed by the lack of action and progress as this is just the beginning.**

**The previous chapter only being a prologue with snippets of life of the young Gremory and reincarnation of Uzumaki Naruto… I made a few changes in the prologue so don't forget to read it first. I even cut down on his peerage.**

**Some actually wished that I elaborate more on younger years of the protagonist, but I wanted the true story to begin from where the High School DxD story truly begins. This being my second story (I still don't know what I am going to do about the first story) I want it to follow the canon timeline… though the story will have its own plot.**

**The many names suggested for peerage members were duly noted…**

**Also noted were the 100+ reviews and so many favorites and follows.**

**THANK YOU!**

_**Spoiler Alert:**_

_**His peerage is going to be diverse and special in its own right, much like that of Sirzechs. The current members of his peerage too are special individuals.**_

_**Erza Scarlet will play a major role in the story… though she will not show up for some time to come.**_


End file.
